Bodyguards
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Because, even though they were her bestfriends, they were also her bodyguards. They would ALWAYS protect her... ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys. So this is a small One-shot I just felt like writing. I know it aint that good, but oh well. =) I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>Ron was running late to class. Scratch that, since he actually was never on time. He turned and ran down a long corridor, but stopped short. At the end of the corridor stood Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.<p>

"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, LITTLE COCKROACH!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron felt a surge of pride run through his body. He began walking slowly towards them.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Draco exclaimed.

"Never!" Hermione said. Draco took a step towards her till they were almost nose to nose.

"Take it back you filthy little Mud-blood." Draco said bitterly, glaring daggers.

That had done it for Hermione. She brought back her right hand then thrust in forward to slap Draco. Unfortunately, Draco was too fast for Hermione, he had grabbed her wrist before it could even come into contact with his face. The phrase 'If looks could kill.' popped into Hermione's mind. Draco pressed Hermione against the wall. "_Why you filthy, little, rotten-"_ Draco began but was cut off.

Ron pushed Draco away from Hermione. "Keep your bloody hands off her!" He exclaimed.

Draco laughed. "It isn't like I was planning on kissing her, Weasley." Draco said. "I was just giving what her what a _Mud-blood _deserves." He smirked, knowing he had pushed a nerve.

"Don't call her that,"

Ron said, darkly.

"_Mud-Blood. Hermione Granger is a filthy, rotten Mud-Blood."_ Draco said. For a second he was pleased with himself. Hermione Granger had tears in her eyes and Ronald Weasly looked like his head would explode. Then he didn't feel so pleased with himself.

Ron punched Draco in the face, hitting him hard in the eye. "You're more of a Mud-Blood than she will ever be." Ron said angrily. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

The next day Draco had a black eye, one that even Magic couldn't fix.

* * *

><p>Mr. Harry Potter made his way through the halls of Hogwarts. He was on his way to none other than the library. Professor Snape had assigned him a butt-load of homework. He sighed as he opened the door to the quite room. Nobody was in there. At least Harry couldn't see anyone. He walked down aisle after aisle of potion books, trying to find the right one. It was so quite, it made Harry disturbed. He finally came across the book he needed. It was on one of the high shelves. Harry got out his wand and pointed it at the book. "Acico Book!" He exclaimed. Unfortunately, <em>all <em>the books came down. With a huff, Harry began putting them up again. One book had flown all the way over to the next isle. Harry went to go find it, but stopped short.

Draco and Blaise were cornering a girl. Harry couldn't make out her face because Draco was in the way. He picked up the book and began walking toward Draco and Blaise and the girl. He was getting really annoyed with Draco and his bullying.

As Harry got closer to them, he realized who the girl was. Instead of annoyance, Harry felt plain anger, boiling up inside him. He suddenly wanted to rip Draco's head off. Harry pushed Draco and Blaise out of the way and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Oh, look who it is!" Draco exclaimed, smirking.

"What is your problem, Malfoy?" Harry spit out. He pulled Hermione toward him till she was safely beside him. He kept a grip on her arm.

"Nothing, Potty." Draco said smirking. "What's yours?"

"Don't mess with me, Draco." Harry said.

"Look, Harry, there is no need to get angry. All we were doing is messing around with the Mud-blood." Blaise said.

Harry punched Blaise in the nose. He had hit him so hard, he knocked him to the floor.

"What the heck, Potter!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Don't call her that!" Harry exclaimed, defending his friend. "Just stay away from her." He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her closer to him. She had tears in her eyes, probably crying about something Draco had said.

"Claiming property, aren't you?" Draco said smirking.

"You could say that." Harry said.

"Huh." Draco said, the same evil smirk plastered upon his face. He walked closer to Harry and Hermione, Blaise forgotten. He grabbed a piece of Hermione's brown bushy hair and twirled it around his finger. Hermione slapped it away.

"My, my! Aren't you the feisty one." He said smirking.

Harry couldn't stand there a second longer. "Let's go," He whispered to Hermione. They turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Draco called out. Blaise watched from the floor. "Don't you want to know what I was saying to Hermione." He smirked.

Harry turned around. He hit Draco in the gut, then pounded him in the face. "No, I actually don't." Harry said. He turned back around and put an arm around Hermione, whispering comforting words.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sat between her two best friends in the whole entire world, Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. They were seated in the Great Hall for dinner. It was actually more of a celebration than dinner. The house tables had been cleared away and everyone was sitting where they wished.<p>

Draco, Blaise, Crabb, and Goyle took the seats in front of Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Draco sat in front of Harry, naturally.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked. He really didn't want to deal with him right now. He just wanted to enjoy his time with his friends. You could see it on his face. You could see it on Ron's as well. Hermione put her hands under the table and grabbed both of their hands in a comforting way.

"Nothing, we just came to bother you losers." Draco said. Hermione sighed at Draco. She glanced at him. The black eye had faded, but his nose looked a bit cricked. She glanced toward Blaise, but stopped when her eyes came across Draco's arm.

"What's on your arm?" She asked. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and lent over the table to look at his arm. Harry only gripped Hermione's hand tighter. It was the mark that all the Death Eaters carried. The Dark Mark. The Dark Lord was his enemy.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand. Draco pulled down his sleeve, sneering at Hermione. "It's a good thing your friends with Potter and Weasely. They may take pity on you, but I know for sure that no one else in this place would. You know, since you have _that_ whole thing going on." He said, gesturing to her face.

Hermione looked down, a small tear strolling down her cheek. When she looked back up, there was no sign it was ever there. She stood up. "Your right, Draco. And I guess since no one else likes me, they won't mind that I do this." She said. She brought her hand back and punched Draco in the face. Harry and Ron smiled. They too, got out of their seats and stood beside Hermione's side. Sort of like bodyguards.

Draco whimpered while Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked away. Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry. Although they were her best friends., they were also her body guards you could say. They would always _protect_ her... =)


	2. Author's Note

_A.N.: Hi, some people put this on story alert, and I just want to say that it's over, so you can take it off. I was re-reading this, and I found it very odd, since I happen to like Draco and Hermione as a couple now. I guess I couldn't find anybody else who would be rude to Hermione when I wrote this. _

_ANYWAY, if for some reason you are reading this sad little author's note, please vote on the poll on my profile. I'm not sure what i should write next and I'm having people tell me what they think._

_So... THANKS!_


End file.
